I Wished For You
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide the best way to celebrate the New Year is together. Future!NewYears!Klaine. Though, pretty much PWP, and a lot of fluff.


**So, I know that I should be working on Of Love and Romance….and don't get me wrong. I am. I just wanted to write Christmas!Klaine….and well, Christmas was gone before I had the chance. Luckily, I was able to go for the next best thing and write some NewYear!Klaine. I'll continue with L&R once I've posted this. Really, I just wanted an excuse to write fluffy, fluffy smut. And to get some of the headcanon out of my head before that's all I can focus on. So, without further ado, here is the story! (After Disclaimers and Warnings naturally).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm fairly certain that people know that….**

**Warnings: This is Future!Klaine, as in their not in high school anymore. Therefore things may deviate a little from canon (Though not really since its pretty much PWP). There is also absolutely no plot. There is also malexmale sex (seriously people. It's Klaine….did you expect anything less?), rutting, marking, barebacking, and a little bit of comeplay. If you don't like any of that then don't continue to read. I'm not responsible for any therapy you need afterwards if you don't listen to my warnings. **

I Wished for You.

Kurt sat on the couch, legs tucked under him, glass of wine held in his fingers. The announcer on TV was currently gushing over the crowd that was gathered in Times Square and the ball that would be lit and dropped in a few hours time. But even though Kurt's bright blue eyes were glued to the television his mind and ears were trained on the kitchen, even if he couldn't see it from the living room. He was still a little worried, even after all these years, about the love of his life being in the kitchen. When they had first moved to New York, Kurt made it a priority to teach Blaine how to cook, and the curly headed boy didn't argue. After many failed attempts, Blaine was able to successfully cook at least three different dishes, along with knowing the basics of the kitchen.

Now, Blaine had learned to be independent in the kitchen. There were even several things that only Blaine was about to cook. Kurt figured that it was all due to the hectic life they lived as college students in a run down apartment, and Blaine's desire to always try and a please Kurt. Fortunately, a lot of those things had changed. Kurt and Blaine were both done with college and the two of them led fast passed Broadway lives where they were both happy, but sometimes it caused them to go without seeing one another for long periods of time. The two of them were able to get a bigger apartment, though it really was more like a house, they were able to decorate according to taste. Luckily, there were also a lot of things that hadn't changed through the years. Blaine was still just as in love with Kurt, and Kurt was still as head-over-heels for Blaine as they were in high school. Blaine still looked like a puppy when he was afraid of getting yelled at by the taller boy. But, he was still just as much of a gentleman as he was when they had first met.

Which was why Blaine was currently in the kitchen making dinner and letting Kurt relax. Sure, there were tons of parties they could have attended. Tons of friends that would have loved to welcome the New Year with Kurt and Blaine both there, but they had talked and realized that what they wanted more than anything was to be alone. Just the two of them while they counted down to midnight, sharing time, kisses, and touches just between them.

Sipping some of his wine, Kurt continued to let his eyes stare at the TV and listen for some mishap with Blaine while he thought about the past. This past year was the year they had gotten engaged. Their wedding was planned for the summer, making sure that it would be during a time when everyone was able to take off and come to New York. Rachel had helped with the plans, and since both Kurt and Rachel wanted everything to the last detail to be perfect and timed accordingly, the engagement was taken slow. It helped that both Kurt and Blaine wanted to enjoy it, and not just rush into marriage. Other than a few detail here and there, rehearsals, and the actual wedding everything was set.

Kurt took another small sip of his wine before leaning forward to set the campaign glass down on the coffee table. Then he lifted his left hand enough so the light being emitted from the lamp on the side table made his ring glint and shine. It still managed to take his breath away. How Blaine managed to pick this out was beyond Kurt, but he did. It was small, 14 karat white gold. A small sash slid eloquently over the front where two diamonds hugged a slightly bigger sapphire. Later, after the proposal, when Kurt asked why it was a sapphire, telling Blaine that after all these years he should know that his birthstone wasn't a sapphire. Blaine calmly replied with 'I wanted it to match your eyes.' That sentence stayed in Kurt's mind as he immediately started thinking about the ring he would get Blaine in return. Kurt loved Blaine's eyes, so a ring that brought them out wouldn't be bad.

Blaine, however, already knew what Kurt would want, and had planned accordingly. So that night he showed Kurt the matching ring, though a precious amber stone sat where Kurt's sapphire one was. Yes, Blaine Anderson knew Kurt's tastes down to a T. From that night on the two of them wore their matching rings. And then they started all the calls to friends and family that would let them all know that they were officially engaged. That this was truly happening. Everyone was beyond excited for the couple, well except for Blaine's family, but Blaine had always had a rocky relationship at best with them.

Kurt's musings and watching his ring shine kept him so distracted he didn't notice when Blaine appeared in the doorway, tray in both hands holding their dinners on it. Instead of bringing Kurt back to reality, Blaine propped himself against the door frame, watching his boyfriend start into the past, captivated by the beauty that Kurt always seemed to radiate. Even now, Kurt always managed to make him breathless. He couldn't help it, they were helplessly in love.

Peeling himself off the door frame, Blaine took the tray over to the couch, causing Kurt to snap out of his daydream and focus on the tray in Blaine's hands. Smiling, Blaine passed it off to Kurt's extended hands and situated himself on the couch before taking the tray back.

"I was going to let you know that dinner was ready, but you looked adorable daydreaming like that. So I decided I wouldn't bother you," Blaine admitted as he took Kurt's plate off the tray and handed it to him., grinning as he saw the blush spread over Kurt's cheeks at being caught.

"I was actually thinking about the past year. The things that have happened. How amazing it's all been."

Amber eyes glowed as Blaine 'mmm'ed his agreement, taking a bite of the Pineapple Shrimp he made, causing Kurt to look at this own plate. His plate was full of several vibrant colors from the small Clementine slices to the yellow of the pineapple. The shrimp had light grill marks on them and the pineapple was help securely between the shrimp with a toothpick. There was also some of Blaine's tomato and cucumber salad, made with bright red tomatoes, perfectly crisp green cucumbers, and the right amount of dressing blended in. Beside the salad and the oranges sat two deviled eggs toped with an acceptable amount of filling. Kurt always hated it when there was too much and the flowed off the egg. Finally there was a Kurt-sized portion of turkey and a warm freshly made garlic and herb baked bread sitting in the center of his plate. Yeah, Kurt was glad that he had spent all of that time teaching Blaine how to succeed in the kitchen.

Picking up his fork, Kurt was about to start eating when a different fork, holding a tomato and a cucumber on it, appeared in front of his mouth. Blue eyes locked with amber, and Kurt saw the smirk on Blaine's face. "I just though you'd like to try it."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he was fixing to snap at Blaine and tell him that he knew how to feed himself, but his brain kicked in and he realized that Blaine was just being more of the corny romantic that he was. So Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine to feed him. Instantly, his blue eyes slid shut as he let the flavor consume his mouth. The sweet of the dressing mixing with the crispness of the cucumber and the tang of the tomato almost making him groan aloud.

"It's amazing, Blaine." He said, eyes opening back up to look at this fiancé. "It really is. My turn now."

With that Kurt picked up one of the deviled eggs, leaned close to Blaine while pushing the egg to his lips. Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine's eyes lit up as he allowed Kurt to feed him. Though, he wasn't sure if it was Kurt's doing or the fact that he was messy that he ended up getting the egg fluff on the side of his mouth. He raised his hand to wipe the fluff away, but was stopped by Kurt's fingers lacing through his. Then the other boy was leaning forward, smirk on his face as he licked the yellow mush off Blaine's mouth in a slow, teasing stroke. Too soon, though, he was pulling away, smirk still on his lips. "You should be more careful with how you eat."

Blaine sat, shocked on the couch, staring at Kurt letting what happened sink in. In all these years, Kurt never ceased to surprise him with his sexiness. Blaine started to take both, almost untouched plates and set them on the coffee table. Dinner be damned. Kurt couldn't do something like that and then expect to go back to eating.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, moving his plate away so Blaine couldn't grab it.

As if he didn't know. "_Kuuuurt_."

He didn't mean for it to be that whiny, but he couldn't help it. Kurt really was too sexy for his own good.

"We're going to finish eating." Kurt scolded, making the other boy groan and toss Kurt a puppy look, but he pulled his plate back to him. Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine was still very much a child. But Kurt wanted the night to be nice and slow for the both of them, so he turned and whispered into Blaine's ear. "I just thought we'd continue with out dinner. I was enjoying it."

Dinner continued like that until Kurt and Blaine had fed each other their plates. It ended up being messier that way, whether on purpose of on accident it was hard to tell. Maybe it was a little of both. It allowed their meal to be full of exchanged kisses and love. Always love between the both of them. Once they finished with eh last few bites, Blaine took Kurt's plate, stacked it with his, and put them both on the tray. Then got up from the couch and proceeded back into the kitchen to clean, only stopping once he saw Kurt starting to uncurl.

"Stay right there. It'll only take a moment, babe." Blaine told him.

"But. I thought that I'd….." Kurt trailed off catching the look on Blaine's face.

"Stay. It won't take long." And with that Blaine finished the small trek to the kitchen while Kurt returned to pretending to watch the horribly peppy, fashion-challenged people talk about the ball drop that would be occurring in under an hour now. Luckily, it didn't take long for Blaine to emerge from the kitchen once again. This time without and food, plates, or trays in hand. He made a beeline for Kurt and the two snuggled close together, Blaine pulling the throw that was draped over the back of the couch down and around the both of them. Meanwhile, Kurt intertwined their fingers together. Soon they were folded comfortably together, Kurt in Blaine's arms, holding hands, and waiting for the countdown to the New Year.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, tilting it so he could look into Blaine's eyes rather than at the TV. They only had the stupid show on so that way they could make their New Years wish at midnight, and to kiss. Both two different family traditions that Kurt and Blaine had brought together, even if Kurt didn't really care about either one. Blaine insisted. So Kurt figured he could pass the time until midnight in other ways.

Smirking, Kurt shifted until he was able to press his lips to Blaine's neck in a soft, fleeting butterfly kiss. Still, he managed to make the other boy gasp. A good reaction, Kurt thought, planting a few more kisses along Blaine's neck. This time managing to get a groan out of him. And then Blaine was shifting, moving so he could pull Kurt more on top of him. Moving so Kurt could have more access to his neck, allowing Kurt to mark him. It was something that they both realized they got off on as they learned and explored each other in their pre-college and college days. Knowing that they belonged to each other. That they could put such intimate marks on one another while no one else could.

Kurt latched onto the sensitive pulse point on Blaine's neck, biting and sucking and licking, making Blaine's hips lift off the couch, seeking friction. Causing a broken whimper to leave Blaine's mouth. Then Kurt was pulling back, eyeing the angry purple and red mark he left on his fiancé. Slowly, his blue orbs slid up to meet wide lust blown amber and Kurt couldn't help but smile. Yeah. This was a much better way to pass the time than watching stupid people on television, and judging by the look on Blaine's face he was thinking the same thing. Not even a moment later, Kurt was proved right when he was pulled into a searing kiss, lips pressing into lips in a bruising way. But it didn't take long for their tongues to start their all too familiar dance.

Then Kurt's hips were moving down at the same time Blaine's thrust up, making both boys groan at the minute amount of friction they were afforded in their too tight pants. And, suddenly, Blaine was pulling away, Kurt's name slipping past his lips in a mixture of a sigh and whine, as his hands moved to grab Kurt's hips, preventing Kurt from rutting against him more.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again, blue eyes locking onto his. "Wait, it's almost time for the ball to drop, and to make our wish!"

Kurt groaned. Really, sometimes it was annoying that Blaine could act so much like a child. They both wanted to get off. Kurt had been able to fell that when he rutted against Blaine. But Blaine still had to stop to make their stupid wish. The only things Kurt wanted right now was to continue things with Blaine. Regardless, he sat back so both of them could look at the TV.

In no time, the two of them were watching as the mass of glowing lights dropped from the center of Times Square. Kurt and Blaine bother let the eyes slip shut, making their wish as the people started to countdown. Kurt was the one who opened his eyes first to see Blaine's lids still shut. Right as the ball hit the bottom of the pole and the crowd cheered as the clock struck midnight, Kurt lunged the small distance between him and Blaine. And then they were kissing, a crushing, mind-blowing, soul shattering kiss, not caring that it would cause their lips to swell or that Kurt probably just bit Blaine's bottom lip a little too hard. But Blaine didn't seem to care as he opened his mouth letting the kiss turn into all tongues and teeth and saliva.

This time Kurt was the first one to pull back, gasping for air and looking into hungry dilated hazel. "We should try and make it to the bedroom." Blaine told him, obviously thinking of the last time he and Kurt had been alone. That time they didn't make it further than the living room floor, but they both hadn't seen each other more than a dew hours at a time due to having different leading roles. The minute the two of them walked through the door at almost the same time, they undressed each other as fast as possible, barely making it out of the entryway, let alone to their bed.

Now, however, they had all the time in the world to spend with one another. Kurt nodded, making Blaine scramble off the couch, pulling Kurt up and into a kiss. With Blaine in control though, it was slow and sensual, making Kurt forget about everything else in the world. It was now just him and Blaine. Then it was Blaine scooping Kurt up in him arms, making him squeak and break the kiss, but Blaine still carried him into their room, and over to their bed where he set Kurt down. Immediately grabbing a hold of Kurt's white shirt and pilling it off. He silently thanked whatever power that was that made them decide to stay in their lounge clothes. Even though he was used to Kurt's layers after so many years, he was always thankful when he could quickly gain access to Kurt's flawless porcelain skin.

Blaine quickly disposed of his shirt before pushing Kurt toward the headboard and adjusting on top of him until he was able to push his hips down, eliciting a moan out of Kurt from the clothed friction he generated. Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's neck, making the other boy whimper and writhe beneath him, as Blaine latched onto the sensitive spot where neck connected with shoulder, marking Kurt in much the same way he had marked Blaine earlier. Slowly, Blaine kissed down to Kurt's nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking it to a hardened peak, tearing a moan out of Kurt's throat. Nipping one final time, Blaine moved over giving Kurt's other neglected nipple the same treatment before kissing his descent down the pale, slim body.

Before Blaine could succeed in moving any further down, Kurt grabbed a handful of curls, pulling Blaine back up, and into a kiss before whispering "Wanna blow you" into Blaine's ear.

He didn't need to be told twice. Blaine rolled immediately off Kurt and shimmed out of both his lounge pants and briefs at the same time. If his boyfriend wanted to give him a mind numbing blowjob who was he to deny it? But before Kurt moved between Blaine's legs he linked his slim fingers between the band of his pajama pants and pushed them down, smirking when he heard Blaine's gasp as he revealed he wasn't wearing his usual briefs. "Since when did you go without underwear under night clothes?"

"Since I knew layers would be a hindrance." Kurt replied, matter-of-factly as he moved between Blaine's spread legs, hands automatically moving to pump Blaine once, twice before sticking out his tongue to lap the precome off the tip of Blaine's cock. By now, Kurt was an expert at sucking Blaine off, and he seemed to know it as he swirled his tongue around the head before taking Blaine's length all the way into his mouth, stopping when the tip hit the back of this throat. Blaine watched as Kurt bobbed up and down on his length, coming up to the head, swirling his tongue around once more, then sliding back down, tongue tracing the vein along the bottom. All the while Blaine fisted the covers, knuckles turning white from the tight grip.

Kurt pulled off with a pop, bringing his hand to pump Blaine's cock, while the other one palmed his balls. Them he swiped the pad of his thumb across the head gathering the precome that once again pearled against the tip and spread it up and down Blaine's length before sinking his mouth back down, lips stretching over Blaine until the tip once again hit the back of this throat. This time, however, Kurt relaxed his throat, swallowing Blaine's cock. His hand holding Blaine's hips down before he was able to thrust into his mouth further. Letting go would just end with Blaine fucking his mouth until the came, and neither one wanted that.

Before he could think too long on that, Kurt moaned, sending sparks up Blaine's length and all the way to his brain. Blaine instantly became a writhing, moaning mess on the bed. Blue eyes locked with lust clouded hazel, and if the sensations weren't enough, the sight of Kurt's lips stretched, cheeks hollowed around his length was almost enough to make him loose it right there. Reaching down Blaine tugged on Kurt's chestnut hair, pulling him off with an almost pornographically obscene pop.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized. "I know you get off on it, but I didn't want to come before I could fuck you."

Blaine rolled over, pulling Kurt under him and into another tender kiss, tasting himself along with Kurt, making the other male groan. Blaine slipped a hand down to pump Kurt a few times, causing Kurt to break the away from the kiss and keen high in his throat. "Blaine, please."

His plea made Blaine realize that Kurt was a lot closer than the thought he was. Kurt only pleaded or begged when he was desperately wanting release. Reaching over to his nightstand, Blaine grabbed the lube, glad that they only ever had to put it up when they had people over. He popped the cap and squeezed a liberal amount onto his palm, warming it before slathering it over his fingers.

Kurt shifted, opening his legs further allowing Blaine to slip the first finger in, soon followed by the second. He made sure to scissor and stretch Kurt, changing the angle so he could brush up against Kurt's prostate. Keening, Kurt arched off the bed. Slipping his third finger in, Blaine watched as Kurt lost himself in pleasure.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "Fuck me now."

Blaine groaned in response. "Kurt, I haven't-"

"_Now_, Blaine. I need you now."

And Blaine couldn't argue. He wanted to be inside Kurt as much as Kurt wanted him to be. He went to grab the lube, but Kurt had already beaten him to it, warming it on his palm before smearing it onto Blaine's cock, making said boy moan at the contact. Then Kurt's hand was moving away and he was wrapping his legs around Blaine's back.

Positioning himself at Kurt's entrance, Blaine leaned down to place a kiss on Kurt's lips before pushing his hips forward in one sharp thrust, completely sheathing himself inside Kurt. Blue eyes slipped closed as Kurt hissed in the pleasurable pain. But then he was pushing Blaine forward with his legs as he pushed down with his hips. That's all it took to have Blaine pulling out and thrusting back in, in a steady rhythm, hips snapping forward repeatedly, pounding Kurt into the bed.

"Oh fuck, Blaine." Kurt keened as Blaine's hips snapped forward once more as Kurt's moved to meet his thrusts. "Please, Blaine. Harder."

Blaine groaned, changing the angle, slamming into Kurt's prostate as he obliged to Kurt's request. Kurt threw his head back as he keened, back bowed as he thrashed under Blaine. Skin slapping against skin seemed to become louder along with the labored breath of both boys. "Kurt. Ah, fuck. I'm close."

Kurt's hand snaked down his body, stroking himself in time to Blaine's thrusts. The over stimulation of his hand and Blaine pounding his prostate quickly sending him over the edge. Kurt shot hot streams of white ribbons over his hand and onto his chest and stomach, head thrown back in a silent scream. His orgasm making him tighten around Blaine's cock, and a few thrusts later he was groaning out his release, filling up Kurt completely.

Blaine unhooked Kurt's legs from around him, letting them slip to the bed joining the rest of Kurt's limp, wrecked, and obviously well sated body. Blaine pulled out, allowing his come to dribble out of Kurt's over stuffed hole. Without thinking he swiped it up with a finger, leaving what stayed inside alone, letting it mark Kurt, and moved to mix his essence with the sticky mess on Kurt's stomach. He ran his fingers through all of the come on Kurt, rubbing some into the boy's white skin before Kurt was pulling Blaine's fingers away and up to his mouth. Kurt pulled them in with an expert tongue, sucking and licking them clean. Kurt got off on the salty taste of their come while Blaine always got off of Kurt sucking on any part of his body. They'd most definitely be having another round as soon as Blaine could recover. Early hours of the morning or not, but until them Blaine laid down beside Kurt, pulling his fingers out of the boy's mouth.

Kurt was instantly cuddling closer to Blaine, letting him pull Kurt into a kiss, tasting the mixture that was both of the cores in Kurt's mouth. Groaning, Blaine pulled him closer, not caring about the sticky mess between them. After all, if Blaine got his way, and he knew that he would, then they would only become even more sticky and messy. Finally, the two of them broke apart, gasping for air, and locking blue and amber orbs together.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled, is voice already heavy with sleep. "What did you wish for earlier?"

"You." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's sex roughened hair. "Just you. That's all I ever want. To spend more of my life with you."

Kurt hummed his agreement. "Me, too. That's all I want. To be with you." A pause. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt."


End file.
